


Извинения

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Басс обижен, но Майлз знает отличный способ просить прощение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Извинения

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindwurm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/gifts).



Майлз разглядывает спину Басса, подчёркнутые строгой формой плечи и талию, аппетитную задницу. Басс смотрит в окно, или наливает виски, или разговаривает с офицерами. Майлз пялится на светлые завитки на шее, расправленные плечи и прислушивается к напряжённому сопению, когда вечером Басс вцепляется в документы: отчёты, приказы, доклады и прочую хрень. Майлза тянет скулить от отчаянья и смеха одновременно, потому что... на самом деле происходящее просто ни в какие ворота, и Басс так демонстративно не смотрит в его сторону. Майлз перебирает в голове варианты примирения и думает "А какого чёрта?"  
\- Какого чёрта?! - повторяет он вслух, рывком поднимаясь с постели.  
\- А? - Басс оборачивается в кресле, немного растерянный, слишком погрузившийся в дела, не имеющие ни к постели, ни к генералу Мэттисону никакого отношения. Майлз думает, что у Басса очень удачное вращающееся кресло, разворачивает его к себе и опускается на колени. Это он запросто, если Бассу так хочется. Майлз облапывает его бёдра и поднимает взгляд, вопросительный, немного злой и извиняющийся. Майлз сам не слишком понимает, как эти эмоции уживаются, но ему плевать, его сейчас волнует Басс, обида Басса, взгляд Басса, растерянный и немного настороженный, и чёртов форменный ремень Басса, категорически не желающий расстёгиваться. Впрочем, Майлз может быть настойчивым. Басс молчит и ждёт, может, слов, может, ещё чего, а может и просто когда Майлз разберётся с ремнём и замком на брюках, задерёт на нём форменную рубашку и оставит засос чуть ниже солнечного сплетения. Майлз так и делает, а потом опускается ниже, заставляя Басса шире развести бёдра, упираясь ладонями, и смотрит на Басса снизу вверх. Басс честно пытается продемонстрировать равнодушие, задрав нос и не глядя на Майлза. Но это совсем смешно, потому что прямо напротив Майлза, под тонкой тканью трусов - вполне себе явное доказательство неравнодушного отношения Басса к ситуации в целом и к перспективе минета в исполнении Майлза конкретно. Майлз хмыкает, но не пытается ничего сказать - иногда с Бассом совершенно бесполезно разговаривать. Но кому, как не генералу Мэттисону знать о других способах общения с президентом Монро. Майлз оттягивает резинку трусов и задумчиво дует на розовую головку. А потом наклоняется и берёт член в рот, глубоко и быстро.  
Он слышит, как Басс давится вдохом, но сосредотачивается на ритме, собственном дыхании и собственном растущем возбуждении, болезненно натягивающем форменные брюки. Басс вскидывает бёдра и что-то неразбочиво бормочет, когда Майлз выпускает его член изо рта и рукой аккуратно сжимает яйца. Майлза нравится выступающий на скулах Басса лихорадочный румянец, расширенные зрачки и пальцы, намертво вцепившиеся в подлокотники кресла. Ему нравится так просить прощения, хотя Майлз до сих пор понятия не имеет, в чём именно виноват. Ну и хрен с ним, Майлз целует головку, проводит рукой по всей длине сверху вниз и втягивает щёки, набирая темп. В какой-то момент Басс забывается, глухо стонет и вцепляется в волосы на затылке Майлза. Это даже забавно, насколько просто Майлзу удаётся довести Басса. До обиды, до драки и до оргазма. Басс выгибается в кресле, обмякая. Рука на затылке расслабляется, пальцы небрежным поглаживанием проходятся по шее, и Майлз чувствует, что кончил в штаны, так к себе и не прикоснувшись. Басс улыбается сверху вниз, и Мсйлзу стоит некоторых усилий не предложить второй раунд, когда через пару минут оба оказываются в постели. Вместо этого Майлз подтягивает Басса к себе, прижимаясь к его спине, и утыкается носом в кудрявый затылок. Следовало бы добраться до душа, но до утра Майлз не рискнёт выпустить Басса из рук, чтобы этот ёжик снова не обиделся на что-нибудь и не выставлял в его сторону свои колючки.


End file.
